Oji Kitsune
by Delta Elena
Summary: Un principe egoista y maleducado es enviado al mundo humano para que aprenda mas de la vida junto a sus nuevos amigos vivira diversas aventuras que le enseñaran muchas cosas pero sobre todo descubrira lo que es el amor.
1. Prologo

**Nueva historia que espero les guste, como siempre me gusta saber de ustedes y que me digan si la sigo o quede en el olvido.**

**Prologo**

**El príncipe desterrado**

Existen muchos mundos aparte del nuestro, pero no nos referimos a otros planetas si no a mundos paralelos al nuestro en donde viven seres místicos y poderosos.

En una dimensión paralela al mundo de los humanos existe un reino muy poderoso conocido como Hi no Kuni, este reino es gobernado desde hace cientos de años por Minato Namikaze un ser de rubios cabellos y aspecto zorruno y apariencia poderosa, derroto hace mas de 100 años a Madara el líder del reino Tsuchi no Kuni evitando así la invasión por parte de este reino.

Desde entonces Madara herido y débil se encuentra reposando en algún lugar escondido de su reino, esperando lentamente a volver a despertar y cobrar venganza contra el reino de Hi no Kuni.

Todas estas batallas siempre se han desarrollado ajenas al mundo humano, el cual desconocía siquiera la existencia de algún lugar así, solamente en los cuentos y leyendas de algún libro de fantasías.

Minato estaba feliz puesto que estaba preparando una gran celebración en todo el reino, solo era cuestión de que todo saliera de acuerdo a sus planes.

El sentir sobre su hombro la mano de alguien le hizo voltear y encontrar a su maestro y consejero el viejo Jiraiya, los ojos de rana de aquel hombre le miraron fijamente mientras Minato ponía su mirada de nuevo hacia el firmamento.

-Minato ¿estás seguro de que es lo correcto? – mientras se recargaba para verle de frente

-No te preocupes, Naruto está listo para esto- sonriente y tranquilo jalaba sus largos bigotes de zorro en forma divertida.

-En ese caso ha llegado la hora – sonriéndole al ver aquello como si se tratara de un niño por hacer una travesura.

-Bien, por cierto ¿ya tienen listos a los que serán sus consejeros y fieles compañeros?

-Por supuesto, del clan Inuzuka, del clan Uchiha y el clan Sabaku serán los que apoyaran a tu hijo – mirándole y esperando a la reacción del rubio zorro que volvía a sonreír graciosamente.

-Excelente – tomando su barbilla mientras sus bigotes se alzaban contentos- en ese caso es hora de que esto empiece.

El enorme hombre de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos sonrió mientras Minato se alejaba, de sus ropas unos pequeños bultos se asomaban mostrando a dos ranas pegadas a los hombros que sonreían para después volver a cubrirse con la capa que traía.

-Jiraiya- chan será mejor que estés atento – le decía la rana con barba que le miraba sonriente antes de desaparecer de la vista del enorme hombre.

-Lo sé, lo sé Fukasaku -San pero créeme que esto será muy divertido – alejándose de la ventana para alcanzar pronto a Minato

Al mismo tiempo en tres puntos diferentes de ese reino tres personas estaban cambiando su destino, del clan Inuzuka seres que poseían las habilidades de los perros, la fiereza y la nobleza de estos habían servido por generaciones a los soberanos que habían pasado por el trono sus peculiares marcas en sus rostros, afiladas garras y largos colmillos además de estar siempre cubiertos por completo de pelo.

-Bien Kiba tienes el honor de convertirte en uno de los consejeros del príncipe Naruto, haz quedar en alto el honor de los Inuzuka demostrando tu orgullo y nobleza así como tu fiereza cuando esta sea necesaria

Una mujer de grandes cabellos y mirada fiera miraba orgullosa a un joven de grandes colmillos y pelaje castaño que le sonreía divertido

-Por supuesto Mama, puedes estar segura de ello… ¿pero qué clase de persona es el príncipe?

La mujer solo sonrió sin decir nada más a un confundido Kiba

En otro sitio un grupo de orgullosos hombres de ojos rojos como la sangre veían también con orgullo a su representante, un joven delgado de negra cabellera con los mismos tipos de ojos que tranquilamente solo escuchaba lo que decían sin mostrar nada más de lo establecido dentro de su clan.

Afiladas y largas uñas acompañaban su largas cabelleras negras y pálidas pieles.

-Sasuke has quedar en alto a los Uchihas, de ahora en adelante estarás al lado del príncipe Naruto y no puedes dejar que el legado de generaciones quede en el olvido por un error tuyo.

-Lo entiendo padre y no dejare que algo así ocurra, estarás orgulloso de mi…pero tengo una duda ¿pero qué clase de persona es el príncipe?

El hombre solo le sonrió sin decir nada mas dejándole muy confundido.

Del último clan un joven de cabellera roja y ojos verdes escuchaba el mismo anuncio que se le dijo a los otros chicos de los otros clanes, el clan Sabaku era muy conocido por sus legendarios guerreros que habitaban en zonas desérticas donde era difícil la supervivencia sus pieles blancas y orejas puntiagudas mostraban rasgos peculiares además de sus artes ocultas que solo mostraban cuando era necesario.

-Gaara ve y haznos sentir orgullosos…tu familia espera mucho de ti – un alto hombre de cabellera roja le miraba serio detrás de este un chico y una chica le sonreían.

-Lo entiendo y no los decepcionare…pero ¿qué clase de persona es el príncipe?

El hombre sonrió y no dijo nada mas dejando con la duda al chico que se alejaba por el evento a darse muy pronto.

En el castillo de Hi no Kuni en el gran comedor un joven rubio de aspecto zorruno se lamia los largos bigotes al ver el gran banquete que le estaban sirviendo, sus puntiagudas orejas se movían con gracia mientras salivaba con cada platillo presentado a la mesa

-Esto Joven príncipe son los mejores manjares que han traído de lugares muy lejanos solo por el evento de esta tarde – el cocinero explicaba con orgullo sus mejores trabajos esperando el reconocimiento del rubio

Más de pronto este alzaba el mantel con fuerza después de probar la comida provocando que esta saliera volando por todos lados

-¡Acaso pretenden que coma esto ¡soy el príncipe Hi no Kuni y no está a mi altura ¡hoy seré el rey de todo esto y piensan que esto es digno de mi ¡

Pronto una ráfaga de viento de su mano hacia múltiples cortes en todo el lugar destruyéndolo ante los aterrados sirvientes que se disculpaban una y otra vez tratando de calmar la furia del príncipe.

Detrás de la puerta los tres nuevos consejeros escuchaban todo mirándose entre sí y diciendo al mismo tiempo

-Por eso nadie me dijo nada – mirándose entre ellos y soltando un profundo suspiro para entrar al comedor y con una gotita en la cabeza observar como el príncipe hacia un enorme berrinche continuando su destrucción masiva.

-(Debes controlarte el orgullo de los Uchihas está en juego) – Sasuke apretaba los colmillos sin dejar que sus ojos rojos demostraran lo fastidiado que estaba por encontrarse en esa situación.

Kiba solo se jalaba los cabellos con desesperación al ver todo aquello tratando de calmar su enojo y vergüenza

El más relajado era Gaara quien fue el primero en presentarse pero siendo ignorado por completo por el rubio que seguía exigiendo comida digna de él.

-(No pierdas la compostura Gaara eres un ser orgulloso y solo debes soportarlo por unos 100 años como mínimo) esto por el contrario solo le hizo sentirse mucho peor

-¿Ah? Y ustedes quienes son – mirándoles con los ojos entrecerrados y jalando sus largos bigotes al ver a tres tipos raros frente a él.

-Somos sus nuevos consejeros, príncipe Naruto – sin mucho entusiasmo al ver como el rubio zorro le miraba como si se tratara de un bicho raro

-Mis nuevos sirvientes, bien y ¿me han traído algo? – alzando la mano en espera

Los tres se miraron entre ellos más abatidos y decepcionados por aquella larga labor que les esperaba, el rubio al no obtener la respuesta que buscaba daba un gran salto para salir del comedor

-Bien pues piensen en mi regalo después de la coronación – saliendo con rapidez mientras escuchaba las trompetas que anunciaban el inicio del festejo.

Los tres solo le siguieron algo molestos por lo grosero y mal educado que era el principie además de que se veía a leguas que era orgulloso y egoísta.

Afuera en el gran balcón del castillo Minato era aclamado por todos que gritaban su nombre y le hacían reverencias, Naruto sonreía por que pronto sería nombrado rey de todo ese majestuoso reino de seres sobrenaturales.

-Les doy las gracias a todos por presentarse hoy aquí, este evento es más que nada para despedir a mi hijo que hará un largo viaje

-Así es – decía con orgullo y seguridad el rubio que estaba dentro de sus propias imaginaciones abriendo los ojos tan enormes que parecían salirse en aquel momento – ¡QUE! , cual viaje, ¿de qué hablan?

-Vamos Naruto será muy educativo – sonriendo su padre mientras sostenía su enorme báculo y empezaba a picarle la panza al rubio que se iba alejando de el cada vez mas

-¡Vamos Papa no estés jugando conmigo ¡– retrocediendo mucho mas al ver la sonrisa malévola que se iba formando en su rostro

-Yo no juego con esto hijo, necesitas aprender muchas cosas así que prepare un largo viaje para que puedas lograrlo

-¡!

El enorme grito del rubio que veía como su padre abría un portal mostrando otro mundo y sentía como era alzado por alguien

-Vamos, vamos, no será tan malo chico- saliendo por detrás de el gran Jiraiya que le tomaba por los hombros.

-Ah viejo tu también me traicionas – tratando de escapar de el pero siendo inútil.

-Ja, ja te gustara mucho así que diviértete – alzándolo por completo y arrojándolo por la abertura

-Vamos Jiraiya no era necesario, Naruto lo habría hecho por las buenas – sonriendo divertido al ver como ambos disfrutaban mucho de ese momento

Kiba, Sasuke y Gaara veían todo aquello sin saber que decir o hacer hasta que los tres fueron sujetados por el enorme Jiraiya que los arrojaba también a la abertura y cerrándose esta muy pronto

-No olviden escribir, Ja, ja, ja – riendo a todo lo que daba con fuerza Jiraiya se retorcía en el mismo.

Pronto los tres cayeron en un extraño lugar que parecía ser una enorme casa, no había luz y solo se guiaban por sus voces.

-¿En donde caímos?- se veía una figura que se movía torpemente tropezando con algunos muebles

-No tengo idea…pero esto ya no es Hi no Kuni es muy diferente – asomándose por una ventana de manera sigilosa reconociéndose la voz como la de Gaara.

De pronto el pasar de un auto con las luces encendidas ilumino la casa haciendo que todos retrocedieran al ver sus nuevas formas

-¿Que nos paso…? – fue la cara de sorpresa de Sasuke al mirar a los demás y después a el mismo.

-No puede ser…mis garras a donde fueron – diciendo con desesperación Kiba buscando su pelaje pero solo encontrando piel por donde buscara.

-Ya no tenemos garras ni colmillos, nuestros cabellos se han encogido- tocándose su ahora corto cabello negro y uñas cortas.

-Estamos en el mundo de los humanos- Gaara reflexionaba lo sucedido por los cambios que ahora tenían

-Pero por que nos mandarían aquí…y el príncipe – Kiba lo buscaba al ver que no aparecía en el sitio.

Mirando en todas direcciones al rubio más un grito desgarrador se escucho por toda la casa mientras el chico aparecía y les veía casi al borde del llanto

-¡Estoy deforme ¡ - abrazando fuertemente al pelinegro dejando ver una figura humana que los demás trataban de reconocer

-Príncipe Naruto? – decían los tres al ver a un chico de lo más normal.

**Espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció, como notas los nombres de la serie de Naruto pero en japonés me gusto como sonaba para estos mundos de seres sobrenaturales, la mayoría de estos seres llevan garras, colmillos ojos de color diferentes para marcar la diferencia entre el mundo humano y el de ellos.**

**Jiraiya aquí en su forma tome la del modo ermitaño donde tiene pegados a sus hombros a Ma y Pa, Naruto tiene más la forma de zorro al igual que Minato, Kiba es mas perro que otra cosa, Gaara parece normal pero su forma es mas como una figura de cerámica, Sasuke tiene sus ojos rojos al modo sharingan al igual que colmillos y garras.**

**Si desean que continúe solo déjenme un comentario y como muchos ya me conocen esto será un Naruhina, nos vemos pronto.**


	2. Maduren…

**Todos los derechos reservados para Kishimoto quien es dueño de los personajes yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia, espero que les guste.**

**Disculpen el retraso…a falta de musa y tiempo espero sepan perdonar.**

**Maduren…**

Naruto continuaba corriendo por toda la casa en su totalidad en círculos sin llegar a ningún lado hasta que el duro golpe de Sasuke le regreso a la "normalidad".

—Arggg….príncipe….príncipe….Naruto – tragando saliva al tratar de decir algo que no fuera lo mucho que deseaba golpearlo – yo

— ¿Ah?...que quieres….etto…olvide tu nombre – mirándolo fijamente al tiempo que rascaba su rubia cabellera totalmente confundido—

Gaara y Kiba sostenían con fuerza al pelinegro que deseaba hincarle el colmillo a su bronceado cuello quien no cambiaba la expresión de total confusión; mas resignado solo se alejo en silencio.

—Es Sasuke del clan de Uchiha demonios devoradores de sangre, el es Kiba del clan Inuzuka demonios de gran fuerza en sus colmillos y garras; yo soy Gaara del clan Sabaku…un demonio que utiliza la arena de mil modos – observando con detenimiento al rubio de mirada azul.

— ¡PORQUE! ¡Dime porque me deformo mi padre! -sujetando con fuerza al pelirrojo que se hacia la misma pregunta. —

—Nee alguien sabe algo más que el…príncipe – de igual forma conteniéndose un poco el castaño se observaba a través de un vidrio tratando de reconocerse—

—Ni idea….solo el mismo rey puede contestar nuestras dudas—

—Me pregunto…si nuestros poderes también desaparecieron o solo nuestra apariencia

Los cuatros se miraron con dudas entre ellos Kiba observo sus manos concentrándose lo más que podía y entonces sus garras comenzaron a crecer al igual que sus colmillos

—Mi olfato esta perfecto no he perdido nada - riendo de manera escandalosa enfatizándolo aun más

—Mis ojos ven tan bien como siempre, la sangre no ha dejado de hablar — sonriendo con ironía hacia el Inuzuka el cual dejaba de reír.

—Mi arena sigue conmigo, no ha dejado de protegerme —moviéndola alrededor suyo el pelirrojo.

Los tres voltearon al rubio que sonreía burlonamente

—Por supuesto yo no seré la excepción — moviendo sus manos en un intento por crear una esfera de energía y su mirada cambiaba— ¡RASENGAN!

Un largo silencio se hizo en toda la casa al ver que nada ocurría, ningún movimiento en absoluto; ningún cambio…solo el suave caer de la lluvia que afuera comenzaba a escucharse.

— ¡¿POR QUE? — agarrando su cabeza en un enorme grito que dejaba sordos a los presentes más que sorprendidos por aquello

—Es extraño—

—Si por que solo él no tiene sus poderes—

—Será algún mal presagio—

Los tres hablaban apartadamente del rubio que les miraba con una negra aura para después lanzarse sobre ellos haciendo un enorme escándalo.

—No es justo, yo debería ser el que debería tener mis poderes—

Los tres miraron al rubio que hacia circulitos con el dedo en un rincón hasta que algo llamo su atención, una luz que provenía del pasillo la cual parecía llamarlos sin poder resistirlo tan solo la siguieron.

Naruto con un gran puchero observo cómo se alejaban no quedándole más remedio que seguirlos, el resto llego hasta un viejo armario

—Será acaso una broma—Seriamente el pelinegro mostraba su gran porte y orgullo de su familia

—Pero bien que caíste en ella—Kiba por su parte parecía disfrutar de molestar al chico

—Si serás—

—Pues yo veo un gran agujero—Naruto señalaba el piso que ahora no estaba

Los tres miraron como el piso donde pisaban desaparecía haciendo que los cuatro cayeran para después este volver a cerrarse como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada.

No supieron por cuánto tiempo caían ni si aquello tenía algún fondo pero el duro golpe les hizo ver que seguían con vida en algún tipo de lugar desconocido para todos.

—Dónde demonios estamos—

—Bienvenidos jóvenes demonios, pensé que no llegarían—Una voz conocida para todos les hizo alzar la mirada

—Ahhhhhhhhhhh Ero-Senin, quiero que me regreses de inmediato—Señalándole acusadoramente

—Naruto veo que estas bien—

—Bien, mírame estoy deforme—

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, así se ven los humanos, aunque creo que para ellos nosotros nos veríamos de la misma forma

—Eso no me importa quiero regresar, apúrate—

—Lo siento pero no podrás regresar, ninguno podrá hacerlo

Todos le miraron entre sorpresa y enojo al mismo tiempo que sostenían a un rubio mas enfurecido que deseaba ir sobre el viejo demonio que seguía con una sonrisa bastante burlona.

—Disculpe Jiraiya-Sama pero por que han tomado esta decisión—Gaara preguntaba tratando de evitar los pucheros del rubio

—Así es, suponiendo que el príncipe Naruto haya cometido algo que amerite un castigo, pero nosotros hicimos algo para ser castigados —Sasuke mas bien lo hacía para molestar al rubio

—Deben madurar—Con tono serio se dirigía a todos

Los cuatro quedaron estupefactos con aquello y el rubio solo continúo gritando con desesperación, Jiraiya solo lo ignoro enfocándose a los demás

—Para lograr una madurez deben ayudar a los seres humanos, si hacen buenas obras eso les ayudara y por consciente al final podrán regresar al mundo de los demonios. —

Naruto movía sus orejas poniendo suma atención a lo último

—Quieres decir…que si hacemos eso, regresare—

—Así es, pero antes debo entregarte este pendiente te será de gran ayuda además… —

Señalando tras de ellos dos personajes se dejaban ver uno con expresión de aburrimiento y el otro con una de energía al extremo.

—Ellos son Shikamaru Nara y Rock Lee, ellos estarán al pendiente de sus progresos el reporte que ellos muestren al rey decidirá cuanto tiempo seguirán con los humanos—

Los cuatro miraron con miradas asesinas a aquellos dos chicos que de inmediato supieron que sería una larga temporada en ese sitio.

—Será problemático—

—Vamos hagan arder sus llamas internas y den lo mejor de ustedes mismos—

—Demonios….no saldremos del mundo humano—Sasuke se llevaba la mano al rostro con fastidio al ver las pocas opciones que tenían

Ahora el grupo tenía un aura oscura decadente mientras Shikamaru sonreía

—Bien les deseo suerte por el momento tengo nubes que observar—rascando su cabeza con pesadez y flojera

Le miraron y de nuevo el piso se volvía abrir cayendo todos mientras Jiraiya reía con fuerza moviendo la mano en forma de saludo

—Suerte pequeños demonios—

La puerta del viejo armario se abrió de golpe mientras uno a uno caía hasta dar fuertemente contra la pared aplastando al rubio quien fue el primero en salir

—Lee…van…tense—decía con dificultad al tener todos encima de el

—Oigo un quejido—Kiba miraba el lugar verificando que habían regresado a la misma casa

—Pensé que habíamos matado algo con la caída—Sasuke tranquilamente veía todo

— ¡QUITENSE! —el grito del rubio alzándose para poder respirar mejor y después de lanzarlos les miraba con furia mientras se dirigía hacia ellos —Ustedes no sirven para nada, ahora que hare para salir de aquí yo…—

Pero sus palabras quedaron hasta ahí por un fuerte golpe a la cabeza producto de un balonazo, el crujir de una ventana hizo eco por toda la casa al igual que el rubio rodar por el piso.

—Naruto te encuentras bien—

—Eso debió doler—

—Parece que está bien —

Los chicos le rodeaban preocupados mirando como el extraño objeto salía rebotando hacia otra parte de la casa

— ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA! quien se atrevió a hacer aquello—

El rubio sujetaba su cabeza mostrando un fuerte chichón que creía con cada segundo, miro el pendiente de color verde agua y lo arrojo al piso con enojo

—Como me ayudara esta cosa odio este maldito mundo—

Salió de la habitación con rapidez

— ¿A dónde vas? —

—Iré a castigar al culpable—

Le miraron y fueron tras de él para tratar de evitar que cometiera alguna barbaridad, en tanto la puerta de la entrada se abría con lentitud asomándose una larga cabellera castaña.

—Disculpen…puedo entrar—

La pequeña miro hacia el interior pero al no obtener respuesta comenzó a caminar lentamente

—Parece que es cierto que es esta casa está abandonada—

Dio un profundo suspiro y comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido buscando algo con la vista

—Porque me obligan a hacer algo como esto…solo por…—

Froto sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo que las lagrimas saldrían en aquel momento más un extraño brillo le hizo abrirlos muy bien acercándose más y recoger aquello

—Qué bonito collar…de quien será—

Giro el rostro y su sonrisa salió al ver el objeto por el cual ella había entrado en la casa, por inercia guardo el collar en su bolsillo para agarrar bien un balón de futbol

—Bien ahora no me reñirán—

Pero los gritos de alguien le hicieron soltar el balón haciendo que este rebotara sin que sus piernas o voz le respondieran mirando a un chico que le miraba seriamente

—Tu—

—Ahh…yo…bueno….este—

En un parpadeo era sujetada por los hombros sintiendo como los azulados ojos del chico le atravesaban en tanto los demás trataban de quitarle de encima

En un segundo ya estaba sujetado con mas delicadeza por uno de los chicos aun sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, sintiendo que sería llevada a la policía por haber entrado en aquella casa

—Acaso eres un humano—

—Ah…si lo soy—

Respondiendo por inercia aun sin comprender el por qué de aquella pregunta más la mirada de los cuatro le puso más nerviosa ya que no le quitaban la vista de encima y después ver un cambio drástico en el rubio

—Genial yo soy Naruto así que dime que necesitas—

—Ah…soy Hanabi Hyuga…. ¿qué quieres decir con que necesito? —

— ¿Eres humano? —

—Si lo soy, ya te lo dije—

—Entonces dime que necesitas—

No supo que decir se suponía que ella tendría que ser la castigada aunque sabía que ella no había roto el vidrio, pero era lógico porque ahora le decían que necesitaba y no supo porque pero simplemente respondió lo que le vino a la mente.

—Yo…quisiera tener amigos—

Los cuatro le miraron fijamente agachando la cabeza hasta la altura de la chica que retrocedía asustada, después Naruto volteo a ver a los demás entrecerrando sus ojos a manera de Zorro

—Que es un amigo—

Sasuke y Kiba se encogieron de hombros mientras Gaara sacaba un pequeño diccionario

—La amistad (del latín amicus; amigo, que deriva de amore, amar) es una relación afectiva entre dos o más personas. La amistad es una de las relaciones interpersonales más comunes que la mayoría de las personas tienen en la vida.

La amistad se da en distintas etapas de la vida y en diferentes grados de importancia y trascendencia. La amistad nace cuando las personas encuentran inquietudes comunes. Hay amistades que nacen a los pocos minutos de relacionarse y otras que tardan años en hacerlo. La verdadera amistad dura toda la vida. —

Cerrando con fuerza el pequeño diccionario los tres chicos entreabrían la boca

—No entendí—girando el rostro de manera graciosa el rubio miraba más fijamente a la chica como bicho raro, cerrando más fuerte los ojos el rubio mientras rascaba su rubia cabellera, Hanabi levantaba una ceja sin comprender a aquellos tipos hasta que una idea le vino a la mente

—Ustedes no son de aquí—

Voltearon a verla moviendo las manos con rapidez negando aquello

—Olvida eso somos normales, normales—

—Me refiero a que ustedes son extranjeros, por eso creo que algunas cosas no las comprenden—enfatizando su teoría sin dejar de notar que parecían muy nerviosos

Voltearon a ver al pelirrojo el cual abrió de nuevo el diccionario

—Quiero decir que son personas de otro país—suspirando pesadamente antes de el pelirrojo diera otra descripción como la anterior

—Personas…ahhhh si somos personas, personas comunes y corrientes—Kiba mostraba sus afilados colmillos haciendo que Hanabi retrocediera un poco por la rareza de todos, afirmando todos entre sí sin dejar de reír sin sentido ante la chica que les miraba perpleja aun sin comprenderlos

—Y donde se consiguen amigos—Naruto colocaba una cara graciosa de duda

Frunció el ceño bastante molesta ya que sentía que solo se estaban burlando de ella, tomo el balón y salió corriendo de la casa

—Eso fue extraño—

—No comprendo nada de lo que dijo, los humanos en verdad son raros—colocándose de cuclillas sin dejar de poner una cara de duda el rubio seguía preguntándose lo mismo

—Pero cumplirás el deseo de la niña—

—Pide algo que no comprendo—

—Que problemático con ustedes—Una voz que se notaba le costaba trabajo hablar más que nada por el trabajo que se tenía que hacer para lo mismo

— ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?—el grito unisonó de todos al ver al chico que les veía con flojera

—Solo olvide mencionarles que si un humano se entera de que ustedes son demonios no podrán regresar y tendrán que vivir aquí para siempre—

— ¡QUE! —de nuevo el grito lleno el lugar mientras Shikamaru se tapaba un oído por los gritos

—No lo mencione que problemático, bueno nos vemos—

Solo miraron con ojos de plato como Shikamaru abría la puerta del viejo armario y desaparecía, con un tic en el ojo el rubio trataba de aclarar su mente y ver qué podía hacer la idea de vivir en ese mundo no le gustaba para nada.

—Le conseguiré amigos….Gaara alguna idea—

El pelirrojo dio un suspiro cruzando sus brazos fuertemente tratando de pensar en algo que solucionara el asunto, en tanto afuera Hanabi corría en dirección hacia un grupo de chicos que miraban con asombro la proeza de la chica

—Lo lograste—

—Increíble —

—No esperaba que lo hiciera—

—Lo traje ven, ahora…—Hanabi les miraba con muchas esperanzas pero algo en ellos cambio muy pronto

El grupo comenzó a reír con bastante fuerza mientras le arrebataban el balón de las manos ante la sorpresa de Hanabi

—Como si fuéramos a ser amigos de una chica rara como tu—

—Sí y mas con esos ojos tan extraños que tienes—

—Vámonos antes de que tengamos los ojos igual—

Bajo el rostro con tristeza mientras se escuchaba el cielo tronar y algunas gotas comenzaban a caer anunciando una fuerte tormenta, tan solo comenzó a caminar lentamente con los cabellos cubriéndole el rostro en total silencio.

El cielo parecía caerse ese día con tanta fuerza que el agua se acumulaba en muchos sitios, Hanabi subía lentamente los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento, una suave toalla cayó sobre su cabeza alzando la vista y toparse con unos ojos del mismo color que los suyos

—Hanabi me tenias preocupada ven de prisa o te enfermaras—

—Hinata-Neesan…llegas temprano, no tenias un examen hoy en la escuela—

—Si hoy pude terminar antes el trabajo, pero de prisa o te resfriaras—

—Si…—

—Ocurre algo—Observando un toque de melancolía en su hermana

—No nada, ayudare con la cena Oni-san llegara pronto—

Hinata miro con preocupación a su pequeña hermana mientras cerraba la puerta siguiéndola con la mirada, el sonido de la lluvia parecía haber cesado y muy pronto aquella pequeña familia ahora disfrutaba de la cena.

En poco tiempo el ultimo integrante de la familia Neji Hyuga estaba cenando con las dos hermanas, con una venita en su frente haciendo presión apretaba los palillos sin soltar su plato.

—Lo siento Neji-Niisan, tuve que pagar algunas cosas y solo nos quedo para ramen—Hinata miraba preocupada al castaño que parecía querer contenerse

—Perdóname Niisan mucho fue por lo de la escuela—

—No es por eso, saben que no me importa eso pero….pero… ! QUIENES SON ESOS GORRONES ¡—Señalando a cuatro individuos que comían bastante al lado de las dos hermanas

—Que rico dame mas, quiero más, ¿Qué es esto nunca lo había probado? —

—Naruto-Kun te gusto el ramen, entonces te serviré mas—decía tranquilamente Hinata que solo miraba al grupo con una gotita en la nuca

—Los extranjeros comen bastante….y no sé cómo me encontraron—Hanabi les miraba sin saber si sacarlos a golpes o reír por cómo se comportaban

—No subestimes el olfato de un Inuzuka—

—Hanabi que tienes que decir al respecto—Neji miraba fijamente a la chica esperando que ella le diera una mejor respuesta

—Somos amigos de Hanabi….quiero más —Naruto respondía al castaño que en cualquier momento se arrojaría sobre el cuello del rubio.

Hanabi miro aquellos chicos que hacían bastante bullicio sobre todo el rubio que pedía comida sin ningún contemplación, de pronto la hora de la cena se había puesto tan animada a pesar de que ellos estaban devorando lo que seguramente sería el desayuno, comida y cena del siguiente día.

Pero seguían retumbando aquellas palabras que el rubio había dicho " Amigos" , era la primera vez que alguien decía que era amigo suyo; aunque la cara de Neji era bastante divertida pero la risa de su hermana mayor era aun mejor todo era un total desastre pero no podía evitar sentir un extraño calor de hogar.

Pronto sus pensamientos eran cortados al sentir como Kiba se acercaba a oler su cabello enfatizando el gran olfato que tenía el chico, muy pronto dos fuertes puñetazos dieron contra el rostro de el castaño

Uno de su hermano mayor y otro de su parte con una expresión de pena que jamás había sentido antes, no sabía que eso era el principio de las aventuras que tendrían con ese cuarteto de extranjeros.

**Poniéndome al corriente espero les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo será un pequeño omake de cómo irán conociendo algunos detalles del mundo humano los chicos así como algunas cosas de los Hyuga.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Pecado Capital Avaricia**


	3. Pecado Capital Avaricia

**Derechos reservados para Kishimoto por ser dueño de todos los personajes de Naruto yo únicamente los uso para la siguiente historia, espero les guste.**

**Pecado Capital Avaricia**

La vida era dura para los Hyuga que habían perdido a sus padres y tenían que trabajar para sobrevivir, pero Hanabi se sentía una carga al ser la única que no podía hacerlo debido a su corta edad.

Vivian siempre con limitaciones debido a los gastos que como toda vivienda se tiene que pagar, no podían darse el lujo de algún gusto que estuviera fuera de sus límites por que a final del mes no saldrían bien librados.

Así que por lo mismo su vida era muy solitaria al no poder ir con amigas a ciertos lugares que desearía ir o comprar, era lo mismo para Hinata y Neji que prácticamente no tenían vida social por la escuela y el trabajo.

Pero la sorpresa fue que de pronto aparecieran varios sujetos que se proclamaron amigos de Hanabi la cual estaba más que sorprendida, aunque Neji los consideraba mas unos gorrones que otra cosa.

—Como ese tipo de personas pueden ser amigos de Hanabi—El chico con semblante serio bebía su taza de café sin dejar de mirar el periódico en mano.

—Niisan no deberías juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas primero—Hinata le miraba con ternura tratando de calmar a su hermano que parecía estar cada vez más nervioso con aquel asunto.

—Que debo esperar a que regresen y se coman el resto de la comida— Mirándola mas serio colocando a un lado el periódico en un intento por no perder el control de sus impulsos por aquellos sujetos.

—Vamos no es para tanto— Sonriéndole evitando reír por aquel gesto que le pareció más de un niño haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

—Como digas, pero no pienso relajarme con ellos cerca de ella—Levantándose de la mesa en un reflejo por evitar más a la chica que parecía encontrar una escusa para todas sus quejas.

Hinata estaba muy divertida por su reacción a veces parecía ser muy duro y frio pero era por la preocupación que tenia por ellas, solo esperaba que aquello no se hiciera mas grande con la poca paciencia de su querido hermano.

En tanto en el otro mundo un ser débil y agotado aparecía junto con varias personas que de inmediato se colocaban detrás de ellos, observando un gran cristal que parecía guardar a un peculiar ser.

—El momento en que Madara regrese con nosotros está muy cerca—Una ronca voz salía de entre las sombras acompañada de una peculiar sonrisa al mencionarlo.

—Como piensa en hacerlo…acaso el—

—El no ha muerto, Minato casi lo logra pero… es como si lo estuviera—observando la débil figura inerte dentro de aquel gran cristal de rojo color— lo hemos estado manteniendo en este estado buscando el momento oportuno para despertarlo

—Entonces iremos por el rey y lo destruiremos de una vez por todas—

—Así es, pero no debemos llamar la atención o seremos descubiertos, por ello he pensado en usar a los humanos para nuestros objetivos—

— ¿Humanos? esos seres insignificantes de que podrían servirnos—

—Sus vidas son cortas pero la energía que libera sus peculiares cuerpos con cada sentimiento es única, y sin duda puede servirnos para traer de vuelta a Madara—

—Si eso es posible entonces como podemos obtener tal energía—

—He leído mucho de ellos y por tal motivo he visto que hay siete tipos de sentimientos que son lo contrario a los deseos puros y buenos que regularmente esperan, los llaman pecados—

— ¿Pecados?

—Sí, debemos hacer que saquen lo peor de ellos para alimentar el alma de Madara y cuando esta tenga toda esa energía el despertara—

—De acuerdo, que debemos hacer para que liberen esos oscuros sentimientos—

—Utilizaremos la avaricia del ser humano, su deseo por tener más y mas cosas aquel sentimiento de obtener algo para su propio beneficio…en ese mundo lo que mueve todo este peculiar poder es lo que llaman dinero. —

—Con que el dinero, bien en ese caso creo saber cómo lograr que los humanos vengan a entregarnos esa energía—

—Bien cuento contigo Kabuto…sé que no me fallaras—Sonriendo maliciosamente al ver como hacia una leve reverencia y comenzaba a marcharse—

—No se preocupe Orochimaru-Sama le traeré buenas noticias…tengo a las personas indicadas—

—Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku…de eso no tengas la menor idea mi querido Kabuto —Mirando el cristal sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

En tanto en el mundo humano varios singulares personajes caminaban lentamente con aura oscura y deprimente, llamando la atención de la gente con facilidad haciendo que esta les temiera y se quitara del camino de ellos.

—Porque nos corrió ese tipo, no dije que éramos sus amigos—Naruto hacia pucheros sin comprender lo ocurrido

—No logro comprenderlo pero desde esa ocasión no hemos comido nada más—Kiba se arrastraba lo mejor que podía sujetando su estomago, el cual gruñía fuertemente haciendo que algunos perros le ladraban y este a ellos.

—Pero por qué no hemos comido—Naruto caminaba por inercia siguiendo al resto de los chicos

—Será porque no hemos encontrado nada—Sasuke con orgullo trataba de seguir sin perder el estilo de su porte.

—En este mundo para conseguir alimentos y otras cosas es necesario algo llamado "Dinero" —

—Dinero…y ¿eso que es?—De nueva cuenta Naruto ponía cara de no comprender nada esperando una mejor explicación.

—Sintetizando, podemos afirmar que el dinero es un activo neutro que sirve de plataforma intermedia para intercambiar bienes y servicios en la sociedad, evitando de esta manera inexactitudes de un mercado de intercambio directo de bienes y servicios. —Gaara con el pequeño diccionario le explicaba de la manera más amplia que conocía.

—No entiendo—

—Tú nunca pareces entenderlo—De nueva cuenta el pelinegro le miraba amenazante perdiendo mas la compostura.

—Porque me hablas en ese tono—

—Porque no entiendes nunca nada Dobe—

—Dobe…como te atreves a llamarme de esa manera plebeyo respétame Teme—

El pelirrojo solo soltó un profundo suspiro no tenia la menor intención de intervenir en aquella disputa, Kiba tirado en el piso solo hacia mas que pelear con varios perros a su alrededor que le ladraban a su estomago.

—Siguen teniendo problemas todos ustedes…pero mas ellos—

—La pequeña humana—

—No me sigas llamando así, mi nombre es Hanabi —

— ¡Dame de comer!—

Hanabi solo retrocedió ante la cara de hambre de Kiba y Naruto que le sujetaban fuertemente clamando por ayuda, un grito reprimido por parte de ella al escuchar el fuerte gruñir de sus estómagos se convirtió en una pequeña risita.

—Los extranjeros parecen tener costumbres demasiado raras, pero mi hermana siempre me ha dicho que debemos ser compasivos con aquellas personas menos desafortunadas.

El chico rubio aun sin soltar a la pequeña chica solo colocaba un extraño gesto al no comprender nada de lo que decía, mirando en todas direcciones esperando que alguien le diera una explicación

Gaara se acerco mas a la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia

—Te agradecemos que seas amable con nuestro tonto…amigo, si nos llevas a tu hogar y nos das de comer al menos estará quietó por un momento—

Sasuke y Kiba no pudieron evitar soltar una risa por las palabras del pelirrojo, Hanabi arqueo una ceja aun dudando de lo que estaba haciendo y Naruto seguía con cara de estar totalmente perdido en todo aquello; en qué momento todos le habían dejado de tener respecto.

En casa Hinata miraba como aquel extraño grupo de personas entraban directamente hacia la mesa y Hanabi solo ponía cara de súplica ante su hermana.

—Vaya tus amigos han venido a comer nuevamente Hanabi—

La dulce sonrisa de su hermana y su mano sobre su cabeza le hicieron sentir una gran tranquilidad mas los gritos del rubio que clamaba comida hicieron que esta le mirara amenazante.

—Acaso no tienes respeto por lo demás—

—Yo solo quiero comer…tengo hambre—

—Yo también no tienes más de aquella cosa que nos dieron la otra vez— Acomodándose Kiba buscaba con la nariz algún olor de alimentos.

—Por eso Neji- Niisan está molesto con ustedes—

—No le tenemos miedo puede venir con todo lo que tenga un Uchiha está preparado para todo—

—No creo que se refiera a eso —Gaara se acomodaba mirando al resto que parecían mas enérgicos con la posibilidad de algún alimento.

—Tus amigos son muy interesantes Hanabi—

—Más bien…seria otra palabra para describirlos—

—Yo debo irme a trabajar, pero hay ramen en la alacena así que no tendrán ningún problema—

—Ve con cuidado hermana—

En todo el alboroto que había dentro de aquel departamento Naruto percibió algo sobre el piso que llamo su atención, un pequeño sobre el cual abrió descubriendo lo que tanto dolor de cabeza le era causado.

—Dinero…ahora si las cosas mejoran, ¡hey pequeña amiga humana dame mucho ramen! —

Aquel momento pareció ser eterno para Hanabi con todo el griterío de aquellas personas en su casa, acaso eso era lo que se conocía como amistad.

Mas el bullicio que traía Naruto era lo que mas le preocupaba después de terminar con las reservas que tenían en la casa hizo que todos le siguieran, a ella mas obligada por que la jalo de la mano sacandola de ahí.

Miro perpleja que habían llegado hasta unos almacenes donde él le señalaba con orgullo

—Vamos escoge algo—

— ¿Cómo?...no sabes que aquí todo cuesta dinero—

—No te preocupes pequeña humana, el gran rey Naruto tiene dinero —

—No eres rey…—El pelinegro a su lado con los brazos cruzados le miraba de manera sarcástica

—Son pequeñeces lo seré muy pronto—

—Empiezo dudar siquiera de regresar —Kiba del otro lado imitando al pelinegro

—Porque me molestan—

—Por que es difícil no hacerlo— los dos al unisonó sonreían al ver la expresión de angustia del rubio

— ¿Pero de donde sacaste el dinero? — Gaara le miraba más preocupado por ello.

—Lo encontré…—De manera tranquila solo dio esa péquela respuesta

—No sé porque eso no me convence—Kiba miraba fijamente al rubio que estaba más enfocado en todo lo que veía en aquellos almacenes.

—Eso no importa tengo dinero así que puedo comprar lo que quiera, vamos pequeña humana—

—Me llano Hanabi dime por mi nombre—

—Lo que sea es hora de comprar—

Por extraño que parecía todo aquello Hanabi lo disfruto bastante, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había salido a divertirse con alguien el vivir restringida con el dinero hizo que la gente dejara de invitarla a algún lugar.

Lo que nadie imaginaba era que a escasos dos calles ciertos demonios ya habían comenzado a moverse con sus planes sin que alguien sospechara de ellos.

Hanabi no podía esperar a contarle todo a Hinata sobre lo que había hecho aquella tarde, su rostro no podía ocultar aquella emoción pero al llegar y encontrar a su hermana con una expresión de suma preocupación le hizo detenerse al pie de la puerta.

—Que ocurre…—

—Ah Hanabi, no has visto un sobre creo que se me perdió aquí—

—Un sobre—

—Si es la paga del mes de mi trabajo de la mañana, iba a realizar los pagos de los servicios pero me di cuenta de que no lo llevaba me podrías ayudar a buscarlo—

Un frio recorrió el cuerpo de Hanabi que de inmediato le llego una imagen a su cabeza

—No será… Naruto donde encontraste el dinero—

— ¿Dónde?...pues cerca de la mesa —Señalando el lugar haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando sorprendidos

—Tomaste mi dinero…sabes que tan duro tuve que trabajar por el—Hinata sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar por la desesperación de la situación y sin más salió corriendo hacia el cuarto encerrándose

—Por que se puso así—

—¡Baka¡ no sabes cuan duro trabajan Neji y Hinata para pagar las cosas…hiciste que gastáramos su dinero…y…y— De igual forma Hanabi comenzó a llorar sintiéndose fatal por ser cómplice de todo aquello, por lo que obligo a todos a salir del departamento y sollozar con fuerza detrás de la puerta.

Naruto quedo en silencio por lo sucedido incluso ya en casa no pudo decir ninguna palabra, las costumbres humanas eran demasiado confusas para el pero al ver llorar a las dos chicas algo en el despertó no sabía que era pero no pudo estar tranquilo toda esa noche.

Hinata no menciono nada a Neji por su posible reacción, ese día salió más temprano esperando poder resolver su situación económica antes de que se le juntaran las cuentas.

—Bromeas—

—No en serio te regalan dinero—

—No lo creo—

—Si es en serio solo tienes que pararte por unos minutos en algo y es todo—

—De broma—

Hinata no pudo evitar escuchar aquella conversación y si aquello era cierto tal vez tenía una pequeña oportunidad de resolver su problema financiero, así que solo siguió a aquellas dos chicas esperando que no fuera un engaño.

Al llegar a aquel lugar le llamo la atención que había una fila esperando poder entrar en aquel pequeño lugar, por inercia se formo y con temor espero paciente a que avanzara para verificar aquello.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al entrar junto con otras personas en una habitación demasiado oscura donde solo una brillante luz al centro de esta era lo que iluminaba el lugar, cada persona que iba pasando se colocaba sobre una pequeña plataforma bajo aquella gran luz por solo unos minutos.

Su sorpresa fue que al bajar de ahí la persona recibía dinero y salía del lugar como si nada, demasiado fácil y sospechoso pero la persona parecía estar bien así que con temor subió a la plataforma y se quedo quieta esperando algo fuera de lo común pero no sucedía nada.

Sintió un pequeño mareo pero nada más y el recibir el dinero le hizo sentir un gran alivio, podría cubrir el pago de los servicios sin problemas.

Aquella tarde estaba de un excelente humor el cual no paso desapercibido por Hanabi que le miraba detrás de la puerta, sentía mucha culpa por haber disfrutado de ese dinero dejándose llevar por la euforia del rubio, pero se le hacía demasiado sospechoso que Hinata no pareciera estar preocupada por ello.

—Si sigues mirando a Hinata de ese modo parecerás al chico raro de tus amigos—

—Neji-Niisan…desde cuando estás aquí— dando un fuerte brinco al verse descubierta

—Demasiado diría yo, acaso ha pasado algo—

—Bueno…no lo se—

—Como que no lo sabes—

—No pasa nada Niisan, Hanabi está preocupada de más porque se me hizo tarde para pagar las cuentas

—Ocurrió algo—Preocupado porque hubiera sucedido algún inesperado suceso.

—No nada, solo que había demasiado tráfico y no pude pagar a tiempo—

Hanabi miro con sorpresa como Hinata ocultaba lo sucedido

—Que te ocurre Hinata pensaba para si Hanabi —

Lo extraño fue que Hinata comenzó a salir a diario durante sus pocas horas libres y comenzaba a comportarse de manera extraña, haciendo compras que nunca haría sin pensar y ocultando más y más lo que hacía.

Hanabi tuvo que ir a la casa de Naruto para que le ayudara a descubrir que estaba pasando con su hermana, pero al llegar y ver a un rubio ojeroso que seguía preguntándose qué pasaba estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de aquella casa.

—La pequeña humana…por que son tan extraños—

Los extraños son ustedes…pero ya no estoy molesta contigo parece que no comprendes muchas cosas, puedes ayudarme con mi hermana—

—Que le pasa—Gaara se acercaba a Hanabi seguida del resto

—No lo sé, está actuando demasiado raro—

—Los humanos son raros…—Susurraba Naruto desde un rincón

—Tú eres más raro Dobe creo que tendremos que ayudarla —Mirándole de manera seria

—Los humanos son raros…—

—Vamos Kiba puede rastrearla con su olfato—Sasuke volvió su mirada a Hanabi señalando al castaño que picoteaba a Naruto.

—Acaso es un perro—Hanabi alzaba una ceja al escuchar aquello mas el castaño agrego con orgullo

—No cualquiera son un Inuzuka eso no lo olvides—

—Espero no arrepentirme de esto—

Hanabi en efecto pudo descubrir que Kiba no tardo demasiado en localizar a Hinata solo con su nariz llegando al pequeño almacén donde había muchas personas con semblante ojeroso y cansado formados en aquella larga fila.

—Porque están formados—

—Ni idea pero algo huele muy mal—

—Hinata-Neesan esta allá y esta por entrar porque esta con toda esta gente—

—Tendremos que ir y averiguarlo, pequeña humana espera aquí—

—Pero…—

—Traeré a tu hermana es una promesa…y Naruto siempre cumple sus promesas—

Hanabi le miro sorprendida desde que lo había conocido era la primera vez que le veía de ese modo y sintió que podía confiar en él sin lugar a dudas. —

—De acuerdo…—

Miro como se alejaban esperando que no se haya equivocado en pedirles ayuda, no quería perder a su querida hermana era su único pensamiento en aquel momento.

Los chicos entraban directamente al lugar más que nada siguiendo a Naruto que enfrentaría todo de frente el plan vendría después.

—Hinata vámonos a casa no tienes por qué estar aquí—Autoritario solo ignoro el resto de personas dirigiéndose hacia la ojiperla.

—Naruto- Kun, Kiba- Kun, Sasuke- Kun y Gaara- Kun que hacen aquí—

—Venimos por ti mujer así que no causes más problemas—Sasuke desde su sitio igual esperaba cooperación de la chica.

—Vaya, vaya que hacen estas peculiares personas por aquí—Una voz salía de entre las sombras haciendo que todos voltearan hacia aquel lugar donde dos personas se mostraban, un chico pálido de rojos cabellos y mirada seria y otro chico de largos rubios cabellos con expresión descontrolada.

—Sasori-Sama déjeme mostrarles mi arte a estas personas, han descubierto parte de nuestro plan—

— ¿Plan? Que es lo que pasa aquí—Mirando en todas direcciones Naruto

—Son demonios, su olor los delata—

—Que están haciendo aquí en el mundo humano—

—Parece que conocen de nosotros, bien Deidara será mejor que hagas un gran estruendo para callarlos—

—Bien es momento de mostrarles mi arte a estos humanos—

De sus manos unas grandes bocas se mostraban mientras estas masticaban algo para después escupir una pequeña masa blanca que comenzaba a cobrar vida con diferentes formas y lanzarse sobre ellos.

—Interesante técnica pero hay un Uchiha aquí que no te dejara las cosas fáciles—

Una gran llamarada de fuego era lanzada de su boca en dirección hacia las criaturas provocando una enorme explosión que cubría todo el lugar

—Fuego…Deidara no te contengas ellos no son humanos —Sasori miraba seriamente al grupo alejándose con rapidez de la explosión.

—Creo que deberías preocuparte más por ti—

Una enorme capa de arena se arrojaba sobre el chico pelirrojo que miraba aquello sin mostrar temor alguno

—Interesante, pero he vivido mucho más que ustedes y aun son muy débiles—

Una extraña marioneta salió de pronto protegiéndolo del poderoso golpe de la arena, mientras este se introducía dentro de ella comenzando a atacar a Gaara que seguía manteniendo la calma.

—Supongo que tendré que ayudar a los humanos que están por aquí, si no la chica se enojara con nosotros por cierto donde quedo Hinata

—Ya la tengo pero esta inconsciente, que hago con ella—el rubio sostenía a la chica mirando a los demás

— ¡Idiota llévatela de aquí! —El grito unisonó de todos hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño por el regaño

—Porque me gritan todos son malos conmigo ya no respetan a la realeza—

—Nadie saldrá de aquí con vida—Sasori saltaba lejos de Gaara señalando hacia otro extremo donde otra marioneta sostenía a Hanabi arrojándola hacia los chicos y siendo rescatada a tiempo por los agiles reflejos de Kiba.

Naruto sintió hervir su sangre sin control, sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar a un rojo sangre marcándose con fuerza aquellas marcas de zorro en su rostro; casi un estado bestial que estaba por salir a flote.

De uno de los bolsillos de Hanabi el pendiente de color verde comenzaba a brillar sin que nadie se percatara de ello, resonando al unisonó con el chakra de Naruto.

—Kyubi…imposible ese chico es el príncipe Naruto—

—Que está ocurriendo pensé que Naruto no podía liberar sus poderes—

—Si no se controla nos destruirá a todos—

—Deidara es hora de irnos—

—Pero… pero… ¡Sempai! podemos ganarles —

—Es el legendario Kyubi no podremos hacer nada si es liberado aquí así que vámonos—

—TSK… nos veremos después así podre demostrarles mi arte ja, ja, ja, ja—

Ambos pronto desaparecieron del lugar que era consumido por grandes llamaradas de fuego, pero lo más preocupante era el rubio que parecía perder más el control mostrando una cola del legendario zorro de nueve colas.

El resonar del collar se hizo más fuerte y por un instante Naruto sintió como algo cálido le cobijaba, y una voz le susurraba con tranquilidad

—Ya todo está bien…Naruto—

Su cuerpo comenzó a volver a la normalidad cayendo de rodillas aun con Hinata entre sus brazos, sintió el abrazante fuego que llenaba el lugar y el humo negro que empezaba a llenar sus pulmones quitante parte del aire.

—Cof...Cof… que está pasando—

—Ha regresado a la normalidad—

—Después vemos eso lo importante es salir de aquí—

—Perro llévate a todos esos humanos y salgamos de aquí—

—No me des ordenes Uchiha—

Con rapidez todos comenzaron a salir del lugar que se desmoronaba por el fuego, muy pronto la gente comenzó a rodear la zona y las fuertes sirenas anunciando la llegada de los bomberos quienes de inmediato controlaron el fuego antes de que llegara a mas lugares.

El interior del lugar quedaba todo destruido incluido la pequeña plataforma donde reunían la energía de todas las personas, la cual al ser rota liberaba todo su contenido regresando a sus respetivos dueños.

Hanabi miraba con el rostro bañado en lágrimas a Hinata que abría lentamente los ojos lanzándose hacia ella de inmediato.

No sabían porque pero aquella escena les lleno de alegría tal vez por ser su primera obra de bien por los humanos.

—Que problemático pensé que tendríamos que ir a ayudarles a ese grupo de rebeldes—Desde una distancia dos vigilantes analizaban la situación cada quien a su modo.

— ¡Yoh! pero la fuerza de sus corazones hizo que la llama de la justicia prevaleciera—

—Si claro…pero estuvo a punto de salir el zorro, eso es demasiado problemático que estará pensando el rey Minato

Pero antes de poder continuar el ver a Rock Lee haciendo poses sobre lo bien que les fue a los chicos, esto solo provoco en su rostro una expresión más de flojera que de otra cosa para después desaparecer del lugar.

Hanabi miro a Naruto que tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo provocadas por la liberación del zorro, ella pensaba que eran más por el fuego y sin pensarlo dos veces le abrazo aun llorando para sorpresa de todos.

—Gracias….por cumplir tu promesa. —

Más que sorprendido seguía pensando que los humanos eran demasiados raros al no comprender nada de su vida rutinaria, pero para entonces Hinata pasaba por un súper desmayo al rojo vivo al quedar en medio de aquel abrazo

—Hinata, Hinata—

—Ellos salvaron a todas las personas—Varias voces comenzaron a arremolinarse alrededor de ellos.

—Vamos digan unas palabras para nuestro auditorio—

—Una foto para nuestro periódico—

Los cuatro corrieron pronto del lugar siendo perseguidos por una muchedumbre de periodistas curiosos, dejando a una Hinata totalmente ruborizada e inconsciente junto a una Hanabi que no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba, pareciera que algo estaba cambiando en las vidas de todos.

Por cierto no se preocupen por la relación de Hanabi y Naruto esto es y seguirá siendo un Naruhina.

**Poniéndome al corriente espero les haya gustado, hare una serie de omakes de cómo irán conociendo algunos detalles del mundo humano los chicos así como algunas cosas de los Hyuga.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Pecado Capital Lujuria**


	4. Omake Pecado Avaricia

**Derechos reservados para Kishimoto por ser dueño de todos los personajes de Naruto yo únicamente los uso para la siguiente historia, espero les guste.**

**Sorry por la enorme demora y por la calidad de este capítulo espero tomatazos en mi email…**

**Omake Avaricia**

En el mundo de los demonios Minato disfrutaba de aquella partida junto con Jiraiya que reía a carcajadas, las noticias sobre las eventualidades del pequeño rubio le divertían bastante.

—Vaya así que Naruto hizo todo eso, vaya que la ha sabido armar—

—Así es, pero logro lo que esperaba—

—Eres duro Minato—

Aun no es tarde para hacerlo…cuando su madre murió le di todo lo que pude creyendo que con eso lograría llenar el vacío que ella dejo, pero solo logre que se volviera un niño mimado. —

—Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja y vaya que si lo fue, pero es un buen chico—

—Lo sé, por eso debo prepararlo lo mejor que pueda para que pueda ocupar mi lugar—

—Y ahora que están haciendo todos esos chicos—

—Míralos por ti mismo—

De aquella gran olla de sopa que tenían en el reflejo se pudo ver al grupo de chicos sobrenaturales que parecían estar ocupados en varias tareas.

En una atareada cocina todos ellos se dedicaban a cocinar y limpiar esta, aunque los más quejumbrosos eran Naruto y Kiba lavando una enorme torre de trastes.

—No me gusta…—

—Crees que a mi si…. —

—Tenemos que reponer el dinero que gastaste Dobe…—

El ceño fruncido de niño regañado de Naruto solo hizo que golpeara el agua mojando al resto que le observaba molesto

—¡TEME! —

—Parece que aquello no resulto una buena idea —Hinata miraba nerviosa y con una sonrisa la pelea que se armaba en la cocina.

—Nee-san…sigues molesta—

—No, siento haberlos preocupado —Sonriéndole aun mas a su pequeña hermana.

Hanabi sonrió a su hermana mientras el caos en la cocina era mayor por las peleas de aquellos extraños chicos, ahora sabían que el dinero no se encuentra en ningún lugar; se debe trabajar y ganarlo si quieren obtener algo para gastar.

Aunque a Naruto esto seguía molestándole su palabra era más importante que nada….la cuestión era que seguía molestándole la vida humana.

Pero tenían un problema más grave…por la destrucción de aquella cocina no recibirían dinero, así que tendrían que buscar otro trabajo para solventar sus gastos ya acumulados.

Jiraiya y Minato veían aquella escena con bastante gracia parecía que el peculiar grupo tendría que buscar un nuevo trabajo…ya que no existía una cocina en aquel lugar.

**Poniéndome al corriente espero les haya gustado, hare una serie de omakes de cómo irán conociendo algunos detalles del mundo humano los chicos así como algunas cosas de los Hyuga.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Pecado Capital Lujuria**


	5. Pecado Capital Lujuria

**Hola aquí subiendo continuaciones esta semana, debido a un error de mi parte en el listado de los pecados estos no irán de acuerdo al listado original, lo hare de acuerdo a como vaya girando la historia.**

**Kishimoto dueño y señor de Naruto y todos los derechos correspondientes, espero les guste.**

**Pecado Capital Lujuria**

El mundo de los demonios estaba en una calma absoluta, aquella en la que sabes que solo es el inicio de una fuerte tormenta; aquellas dos figuras seguían fijas frente a la enorme piedra roja que protegía el cuerpo de su amo.

––Como pudieron fallar…solo eran humanos––

––Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero nuestros demonios no fueron derrotados por humanos––

–– ¿A qué te refieres?––

––Estamos seguros de que es el príncipe Naruto, el está protegiendo a los humanos––

––El hijo de Minato está en la tierra, pero por qué; será que han descubierto nuestros planes––

––Imposible Sr, ninguna información ha salido de parte nuestra…creo que solo es coincidencia ya sabe que Minato siempre ha estimado a esos detestables seres––

––Puede ser pero no podemos confiarnos, no ahora que estamos más cerca de lograr su despertar; ve y encarte–

––Como ordene Sr. ––

El oscuro lugar solo quedo a iluminado por débiles luces rojas que despedía aquella piedra, la figura que seguía observándole de brazos cruzados era reflejado por una línea de luz mostrando un peculiar ojo rojo muy parecido al de Sasuke Uchiha.

En otro espacio tan lejos de aquel sitio, mas precisamente el lugar llamado tierra en una peculiar y ruidosa casa un grupo de seres no humanos llegaban a esta causando más desorden del normal.

-¡Waaaaaaaaa! ¿Por qué debo trabajar?––

Un rubio se azotaba con fuerza contra una pared solo rebotando para caer de espaldas al suelo

––Eso es porque en este mundo para comer y comprar cosas es necesario el dinero –– el pelirrojo ajeno al berrinche del rubio estaba más interesado en unas enciclopedias que Hanabi le había prestado.

––Trabajar es cansado…––Kiba tirado en el sillón intentaba enterrarse más debajo de los cojines

––Hmp…–– Sasuke por su parte se había movido hacia la parte de arriba para tomar un baño y relajarse del pesado día de trabajo, después de todo llevaban cerca de 10 trabajos y en todos ellos habían sido despedidos por destruir el lugar o causar que algún servidor público tuviera que llevarlos detenidos.

No sabían cuanto tiempo estarían en ese mundo bajo aquellas normas que les estaban costando demasiado acatar, pero solo les quedaba resignarse y tratar de no morir en el intento.

–– ¡Hola a todos! –– la peculiar y eufórica entrada de Rock Lee hizo que medio movieran la cabeza para verle.

––Problemático, hay junta señores ––un chasquido de dedos y de pronto el grupo estaba en el sitio de siempre cayendo de golpe al suelo.

–– ¡¿Porque me hacen esto?! –– Sasuke gritaba enojado y avergonzado solo sosteniendo una pequeña toalla que medio cubría su cintura.

––Deja de quejarte Uchiha…––

La mirada asesina ahora se dirigía al rubio que le miraba burlón que recalcaba su pequeña desnudez.

––Bien, bien ya que están tan animados solo les diré que por los últimos reportes deben tener cuidado de que los demonios lastimen a ningún humano––

–– ¿Ahora seremos niñeras? Ya suficiente tenemos con Naruto–– Kiba ya sin remordimientos señalaba al rubio que insistía en quitar la toalla al pelinegro.

–Están viviendo en su mundo es momento de que hagan arder su llama de la pasión––Luces y estrellas enmarcaban al chico que solo balbuceaba los efectos positivos de protegerlos.

––…––El grupo no parecía opinar lo mismo y su silencio asesino contra Lee era muestra de ello.

––Tienen que ser responsables del mundo en que ahora viven, así que mucha suerte…––Shikamaru mas por ser lo más breve e irse a descansar solo se despidió. En un parpadeo el grupo regreso a la sala de la casa cayendo de golpe uno sobre el otro

–– ¡SHIKAMARU MORIRAS! –– el grito de los cuatro se escucho en toda la casa, el crujir de algo contra el piso les hizo girar y ver que se trataba de Hanabi que había tirado una jarra con alguna mermelada.

–– ¡Soy una niña que pervertidos son! –– azoto la puerta mientras se miraban incrédulos entre si hasta ver que Sasuke se ponía rojo por completo, su diminuta toalla estaba en la rubia cabellera de Naruto que la tiraba con asco y este corría gritando hacia su habitación.

Ese día parecía ser tan normal como los anteriores.

La ciudad siempre bulliciosa parecía estar más agitada de lo normal, Hinata se daba cuenta de aquello al ir de compras y es que había una enorme cantidad de gente alrededor de un pequeño negocio.

–– ¿Estarán regalando algo?...vamos Hinata no es bueno ya ves lo que paso la vez anterior por querer algo gratis, sale más caro–– se pellizcaba la mejilla al recordar su anterior suceso

––Oh Srita, usted se ve que está muy reprimida–– la voz de un hombre muy alto que ahora le tomaba del hombro conduciéndola hacia el negocio.

–– ¡Reprimida!...pero…pero ––bastante nerviosa y con el rostro ruborizado ante aquel hombre de cabello platinado.

––Bueno tu linda carita dice eso y mucho más, no te gustaría ser más…seductora––Su sonrisa por el perturbado rostro de Hinata parecía tener un efecto de satisfacción en el hombre.

–– ¿Seductora?...no…bueno––No sabía porque pero lo estaba pensando muy en serio lo que le preocupaba.

––Si, una preciosidad como tu tiene mucho potencial toda una mujer––

––Toda una mujer…pero yo ya soy…pero––Sin saberlo ya había caído en las redes de estos seres.

––Vamos, mas seguridad Srita, con nuestro sistema usted será una mujer totalmente desinhibida –– El hombre después de hacerla pasar solo sonreía peinando su cabello hacia atrás, del lado de la caja su compañero parecía tener un signo de dinero en su rostro.

––Hidan eres un hereje––Cubierto por una capucha y una máscara en la boca solo se dedicaba a contar las entradas de dinero.

––Y tu un avaro, dijeron que no cobráramos––

––Pero los humanos pagan, uno debe aprovechar lo mejor que se pueda––

––Lo dicho eres más que avaro, pero en fin yo le daré muchas almas que ofrendar. ––

El lugar parecía que cerraría bastante tarde, la afluencia de gente iba en aumento en vez de disminuir lo que ofrecían hacia resplandecer los deseos escondidos de las personas.

Hanabi caminaba sin parar tratando de quitarse de la mente la imagen de aquella mañana, aunque ya meditando mejor las cosas la que entro sin permiso fue ella y los que deberían estar molestos serian los dueños.

––Supongo que debo disculparme por invadir su privacidad…pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, ellos no siempre entran a casa así no más. ––

Suspiro dando vuelta en dirección contraria, pero antes de que diera un paso diviso a Hinata detenida en el parque por lo que de inmediato se dirigió a su encuentro.

––Nee-San, ¿terminaste con las compras?––

–– ¿Com…pras? –– Le miro un momento aturdida y se llevo el dedo a los labios seductoramente

––Nee-San ¿Te encuentras bien?––Algo contrariada por la reacción de su hermana

––Mejor que nunca, oh estaré mejor después de que…––no termino la frase mojando sus labios con su lengua volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos.

––Creo que mejor vamos con Naruto-Niichan o Neji-Niichan, no te vez muy bien––tomo su mano para conducirla lejos del parque convencida de que algo no estaba bien.

–– ¿Naruto?...si que buena idea, pero debo hacer las compras antes––Soltó la mano de su hermana y comenzó a caminar lejos de ella.

––¿Nee-San?...me estas asustando –– pero solo pudo ver como Hinata se alejaba caminando, algo le decía que su hermana necesitaba ayuda así que corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían; tenía que buscar a Naruto.

El cual estaba tumbado en un sillón haciendo gemidos de aburrimiento, mordía algún cojín el cual ya tiraba el relleno solo escuchándose los balbuceos del rubio.

–– ¡Naruto! –– la entrada sorpresiva de la castaña solo hizo que medio se moviera y colocara una mirada zorruna entre despierto y mas dormido y aburrido que otra cosa.

––Ah eres tú de nuevo Hanabi, los demás salieron por comida dijeron que aquí no causaría problemas puedes creerlo––

––Necesito tu ayuda Hinata Nee-San esta…––Pero se congelo al ver pasar una silueta a su lado

La figura de su hermana mayor que pasaba a su lado le dejo sin habla, no supo como esta se había cambiado tan rápido de ropa y ahora estaba extremadamente descubierta.

Una blusa escotada que mostraba sus grandes atributos con algunos mechones que caían en sus pechos, una minifalda que mostraba sus largas y bien torneadas piernas enmarcándolas más con zapatillas. Un ligero maquillaje hacia resaltar mas sus labios que sonreían al rubio que seguía sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba.

––Iré por los chicos, cuida de Nee-San. ––

Naruto solo miro como Hanabi salía corriendo y Hinata no le quitaba la vista de encima como si se tratara del último pedazo de comida.

–– ¿Cuidar? ¿No entiendo nada? Hinata ¿traes comida?––

––Tienes hambre, ven porque te voy a alimentar…––Su voz era seductora mientras se relamía sus labios el ruido de los tacones pronto se detuvo.

Hanabi buscaba por todos lados a los chicos pero se detuvo frente al negocio que estaba rodeado de demasiada gente, algo le decía que tenía que ver con el extraño comportamiento de su hermana.

–– ¿Enana que haces aquí?––

––Kiba-Kun y Gaara-Kun… ¿dónde está Sasuke-Kun?––

––Ah el está pagando la comida, le encontramos un buen trabajo––Kiba sonrió mostrado sus enormes colmillos sin soltar las bolsas que tenían en brazos. ––Había un enorme grupo de chicas que le miraban como un pedazo de carne y dijeron que pagarían por una hora con él, no crees que es excelente yo la verdad no daría nada pero parecían muy necesitadas––

––También nos ofrecieron dinero pero al ver la resistencia de Sasuke subieron las ofertas era difícil decir que no–– Gaara se llevo su mano al mentón analizando que deberían haber pedido más por el pelinegro.

––Ustedes…––

––Mira Gaara cambio de color su rostro como tu cabello que gracioso–––Kiba revolvía el cabello de Hanabi que estaba ruborizándose más con lo que escuchaba

––Estará enferma, debe haber algo en el diccionario––

––Nee-San está actuando igual que esas chicas la deje con Naruto-Kun tienen que ayudarla––

––No parece que sea peligroso, y si esta con Naruto está segura––Gaara buscaba su diccionario pero las bolsas le complicaban un poco el moverse.

––Es que creo que el que peligra es el––

––El, ni de broma––bufándose más de solo imaginar que peligraría con Hinata ––Pero sabes Gaara, hay olor de demonio viniendo de ese lugar–– su olfato provoco una expresión seria y de molestia.

––Entonces el comportamiento de las chicas es debido a algo que hicieron los demonios––Gaara había dejado de buscar para concentrarse en el sitio y dedicarse a analizar mejor la situación.

––Ya decía yo que nadie pagaría por Sasuke––el castaño reía bastante divertido por la suerte del pelinegro.

––Pueden ayudar a Hinata Nee-San––Hanabi trataba que se enfocaran en su hermana antes de que volvieran a enfocarse en sus propios dilemas

––Ten cuida la comida, volveremos pronto––Tan solo fue la directa orden del pelirrojo que se dirigía hacia el lugar seguido de Kiba.

Hanabi sostuvo las cuatro bolsas llenas de comida, su rostro se puso rojo como tomate al imaginar más a fondo la compra de tiempo de Sasuke y el cómo su hermana estaría con el rubio.

Después de muchos contratiempos, manoseos y camisas rotas Kiba Y Gaara lograron entrar al lugar buscando la razón de todo el ajetreo.

––Me tocaron hasta donde no…––

––No me interesa saberlo…. ––el pelirrojo solo revisaba que estuviera al menos vestido de la parte baja de su cintura.

Sus expresiones indicaban que en efecto ninguno quería saber más de aquel peculiar manoseo y euforia que traían aquellas desatadas chicas. El olfato de Kiba pronto comenzó a indicarle que ya no estaban solos, dos figuras salían a su encuentro.

––Que tenemos aquí dos cachorritos fuera de casa––Hidan se mostraba jugando con una enorme guadaña en lo que relamía sus labios por sangre fresca.

––A quien llamas cachorrito cara pálida––El castaño señalaba furioso al hombre de cabello plateado que disfrutaba bastante del enojo del chico.

––Sus figuras parecen de humanos pero sus habilidades dicen otra cosa––Desde otro extremo el hombre avaro retiraba su capa por completo mostrando su piel oscurecida, su boca cocida por gruesos hilos entreabriéndose con cada palabra que decía.

––Que les han hecho a las mujeres humanas––Tranquilo Gaara no le quitaba la vista a este último sujeto.

––Solo les hemos dado lo que buscan, el placer y la embriaguez de la libertad de sus pasiones ocultas; un poco de lujuria––de igual manera Katsuju le miraba respondiendo del mismo modo.

–– ¿Lujuria?––Kiba se había perdido en la conversación desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero aquella palabra le llamo bastante la atención.

––Lujuria: Se le llama lujuria (del latín luxus: 'abundancia', 'exuberancia') a un deseo sexual desordenado e incontrolable. Para la Iglesia católica romana es un pecado capital, para el hinduismo es a su vez uno de los cinco males. ––Gaara cerraba su pequeño diccionario para guardarlo en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón tan pronto terminaba de explicar.

–– ¿¡Sigues con tu diccionario?!––Los gritos de Kiba ahora iban dirigidos al pelirrojo que se limitaba a solo escucharlos sin demasiada atención.

––Es bastante útil ––

Tanto era que se habían olvidado de aquellos sujetos los cuales no desaprovecharon aquella oportunidad para lazar el primer golpe, Hidan sujeto con fuerza su guadaña en dirección de Kiba que seguía concentrado en el pelirrojo.

Katsuju por su parte movió con rapidez sus dedos haciendo una especie de sellos en el aire, de la nada surgieron dos criaturas de apariencia grotesca que tenían los mismos tipos de cortes y enmendaduras que el tipo que las había invocado.

Una enorme barrera se había formado antes de que alguno pudiera tocarlos, ellos retrocedieron unos metros mirándose entre sí y de nueva cuenta se movieron en Zip-Zap desapareciendo de la vista.

Kiba reaccionando esquivo la guadaña que se clavaba partiendo el suelo, el retrocedió un buen trecho mirando la sonrisa de burla del tipo que solo la volvía a desclavar desapareciendo de la vista del castaño por segunda vez.

Gaara por su parte era ataco de todas direcciones por las marionetas y el mismo Katsuju, cada uno usando un tipo de elemento diferente que ponía en aprietos al pelirrojo que trataba de adivinar todos sus movimientos.

––Es una lástima que en este mundo sus poderes estén muy limitados–– Hidan bufaba contra el castaño que seguía esquivando sus ataques lo mejor que podía.

––Entonces agradece que no te demos una paliza como es debido–– Su forma cambio con rapidez liberando sus garras incrementando su velocidad al doble.

Una fuerte explosión de arena les hizo retroceder a todos Gaara había liberado su poder, la arena bailaba en todas direcciones en busca de victimas para alimentarse.

La situación comenzaba a ponerse más tensa para todos, cada uno esperaba el momento para reiniciar el ataque al menor descuido de su oponente; un fuerte golpe contra el piso les hizo retroceder con rapidez.

El polvo se disipaba mostrando una figura de color verde que se levantaba sin bajar la guardia.

––Están quebrantando el orden en este pacifico lugar, yo Rock Lee no les perdonare esta afrenta––

––Que bien más sacrificios que tomar––

––Yo más bien diría que ustedes han caído en nuestra trampa––Una figura desde atrás sonreía al tiempo que les sujetaba con una peculiar técnica.

––Atrapo nuestras sombras––Katsuju le miraba fijamente tratando de eludir sus movimientos obligados.

––Maldita sea no puedo moverme––

–– ¿Qué hacen aquí?–– Ligeramente la arena se calmo a modo de defensa para todos

––Estos demonios son unos de los más buscados por sus fechorías, son en verdad muy peligrosos para dejarlos en liberta–– Shikamaru de manera seria les seguía deteniendo mientras Lee se disponía a contraatacar.

––Justo cuando comenzaba a calentar–– Tronando sus huesos para apoyar a Lee

Mas una fuerte explosión hizo que todos retrocedieran en direcciones opuestas, el lugar se desmoronaba escuchándose solo unos gritos de euforia.

–– ¡ARTE! ¡ESTO ES ARTE! JA, JA, JA––

––Deidara destruiste el lugar––La voz de Sasori regañando al rubio que seguía agregando mas explosivos al sitio.

––No importa, esta vez tenemos lo que buscábamos nos retiramos––Katsuju sostenía un cristal con energía reunida retrocediendo de manera lenta.

––De acuerdo nos marchamos, la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte–– Molesto Hidan imitaba al resto.

Gaara uso su arena para protegerles antes de que el sitio terminara por caerse, afuera las personas eran auxiliadas por los servicios de emergencia que habían llegado con rapidez.

–– ¿Están bien?––Hanabi corría al ver que los chicos salían del lugar

––Si solo polvorientos––Gaara acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña que sonreía más tranquila

––Aun así ellos se llevaron parte de la energía de las personas––Kiba sujetaba su cabello sacudiéndose todo el polvo algo desanimado y molesto.

–– ¿Eso es malo? No comprendo bien––La pequeña les miraba interrogante y confusa.

––Ni yo mismo lo sé––Gaara tomaba los víveres alejándose del alboroto del lugar.

––Bueno Shikamaru y Lee se fueron durante el alboroto, pero creo que aparecerán cuando menos lo esperemos además tengo demasiada hambre––

––Vayamos a casa a cenar––Hanabi sonreía contagiada por la euforia del momento.

––Esa es una excelente idea––Pronuncio Kiba muy emocionado levantando a Hanabi para cargarla en su espalda e ir mas rápido.

––Aun así siento que olvidamos algo, pero no se que pueda ser––Gaara se decía en voz alta creyendo que era importante.

Se encogieron de hombros al no saber que era, quizás el hambre y la adrenalina del momento no les permitía recordarlo tal vez después de cenar lo recordarían; posiblemente no era algo importante se decían.

En otro sitio cierto pelinegro seguía peleando por su vida pero era superado en número y de qué manera, el efecto había pasado en aquellas chicas pero parecía que su lujuria era totalmente natural.

En otro sitio un enorme grito dentro de la casa del grupo de desatados monstruos se escucho por bastante tiempo, la ojiperla estaba al punto del shock nervioso y no era para menos por cómo se encontraba.

––Ah…ah…ah…ah… ¿qué hago aquí?––

Tan solo una ligera cobija cubría su definida figura, no recordaba nada y estaba por completo desnuda al lado de ella estaba un rubio que parecía haber sido chupado en vida su expresión no era de las más alentadoras que pudo apreciar, al final el colapso llego desmayándose al momento.

Muchos hogares y sitios inesperados habían pasado por las mismas situaciones.

**Gracias por leer si merezco algún comentario por favor háganmelo saber, las continuaciones se irán subiendo entre semanal y quincenalmente dependiendo del tiempo y el ciber o lo que me sea más fácil adquirir.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Pecado Capital Gula**


	6. Omake Pecado Lujuria

**Sin Internet y a paso lento aquí dejo el capitulo, lo bueno de tener varias historias es que si me quedo pasmada en una solo le sigo a la que viene y puedo avanzar.**

**Omake Lujuria**

Hinata estaba en un rincón de su casa con una manta cubriéndole además de una especie de aura negra alrededor de ella.

––He sido niña mala….he sido niña mala…––

–– ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana Hanabi?––Kiba le picaba con un dedo en el rostro algo divertido ya que no reaccionaba la chica

––No se pero me preocupa––Dándole un manotazo ––No la molestes

––El que se comporta raro es el zorro––Gaara miraba al otro rincón a Naruto en estado fetal y chupándose el dedo pulgar.

––Ligueros…ligueros…ligueros…quiero más ligueros…––

–– ¿Que son ligueros?––Kiba ahora picaba con un tenedor al rubio aun más divertido

––Buscare en el diccionario… ¿Por qué me lo quitas Hanabi?––

––Mejor déjenlo así––Totalmente apenada escondía su rostro entre el plato del desayuno

––Por cierto tu molesto hermano no lo he visto en días––

––Mmm, ya hable a su trabajo y le tienen haciendo horas extras dicen que está bien y en cuanto termine lo dejaran salir––

––Entonces cobrara bien––Kiba sonreía sin dejar de picar al rubio que seguía en ese estado.

**Trabajo de Neji**

––Ten Ten….por favor detente…ya son varios días…no puedo más––Asustado no perdía de vista a la chica que se acercaba.

Pero la mirada de la joven castaña decía que no pararía, el solo la miro tratando de moverse pero no supo en qué momento había sido amarrado a un escritorio.

**En Casa de Hinata**

–– ¿Cuándo creen que regrese Sasuke? No es que lo extrañe pero no creen que se lo quieran quedar––

––Lo regresaran cuando se cansen de el––Gaara intentaba conseguir su diccionario el cual era retenido por Hanabi de manera severa.

––Entonces debe ser pronto––Kiba bufo desanimado al imaginar de regreso al pelinegro.

––Pero debe cubrir la renta––

Hanabi echaba humo de lo roja que estaba, no sabía si ellos comprendían aquella plática o era algo tan normal que ella era la que estaba fuera de lugar en la plática.

**Sasuke en algún lugar**

––Matare a todas ustedes…juro que ninguna quedara con vida––Intento levantarse pero las cuerdas le rodeaban en todas direcciones de su desnudo cuerpo.

––Ku, ku, ku, ku, ya escucharon chicas el chico aun puede seguir––Una pelirroja se acomodaba los lentes

– ¡Sí!––Detrás de ella un grupo de chicas le brillaban sus ojos de manera pervertida.

El pelinegro trago saliva algo le decía que nunca debió abrir la boca ahora lo sabía y se arrepentía.

–– ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh!––

**En otro mundo**

––Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, vaya no esperaba menos de Naruto––

––Vamos Jiraiya ––

––Pero si este chico ha hecho un excelente trabajo, acaso no recuerdas a Kushina en su primera vez––

––Je, je, si fue algo peculiar, me secuestro por varios días…gulp––

––Días, Ja, ja por si no lo notaste fueron varios meses pensamos que no saldrías vivo Ja, ja, ja––

Minato no pudo evitar ruborizarse era algo que parecía nadie olvidaría, pensó un momento en su hijo y lo sucedido.

"Parece que las cosas van por buen camino hijo"

Sonrió nuevamente perdido en los viejos recuerdos, después de todo por algo se empieza.

**Gracias por haber leído espero les haya gustado aun cuando sea cortito, si merezco algún comentario me harán muy feliz.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Pecado Capital Gula**


	7. Pecado Capital Gula

**Derechos Reservados Masashi Kishimoto**

**Historia sin ningún fin de lucro, solo compartirla con todos ustedes; no soy ninguna escritora profesional esto lo hago por gusto y con el fin de ir mejorando.**

**Esto se desarrolla en universo alterno entre humanos y demonios, basándome en los pecados capitales como principal base de cada capítulo.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Pecado Capital Gula**

Habían pasado ya varios días después del penoso incidente, Hinata estaba tan avergonzada de su extraño comportamiento; pero no encontraba la manera de pedir disculpas.

––Bueno el no ha dicho nada… ¿Qué pensara de mi?

Suspiro de nueva cuenta, sabía que lamentarse no ayudaría en nada pero no podía evitarlo y es que aquello había sido su primera vez; no sabía si había sido drogada y se aprovecho de Naruto las cosas estaban algo confusas para ella.

La llegada de Neji le distrajo y su rostro se puso al rojo vivo, por mucho que intento no mirar el cuerpo de su hermano este tenía moretones en todo el cuello aunque sabía de qué tipo, era algo que no quiso indagar.

—Nii-San, que bueno que llegas

—Hola, estoy muy cansado…siendo que me han chupado demasiado—esto lo dijo sin pensar ruborizándose aun mas que Hinata que corrió a la cocina a limpiar algo que ya estaba limpio.

—Etto…quieres… ¿quieres comer algo?

—No…dormiré el resto de la tarde, disculpa—cerro rápidamente la puerta de su cuarto y ella respiro tranquila, que incomodo era hablar de esas cosas entre hermanos.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Hanabi, no…solo Nii-San está cansado así que no hagas mucho ruido

—Chupetones…

— ¡Hanabi!—Hinata grito, su rostro estaba rojo lleno de vergüenza miro a Hanabi acusadoramente mientras ella salía huyendo

La pequeña corría aun riendo por la pequeña broma, era difícil no hacerlo cuando su hermana se ponía de ese modo; ahora se dirigía con sus peculiares amigos.

Se quedo de pie en la entrada totalmente desconcertada, ellos parecían salir arrojados de la pared los gritos de Naruto les tenia distraídos y aun no notaban su presencia; ella muda solo observaba confundida con cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¿Por cuánto tendré que soportar esto?

—Cállate que entre más te quejas el rey…nos…la niña humana

—Deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga ya se los he dicho… ¿Cómo hacen para que esa pared se abra?

—…

—Nos vio…hay que matarla

—No podemos hacerlo, es humana recuérdalo

—Oigan, los estoy escuchando dejen de hablar como si no estuviera

—Tengo hambre…

—Como puedes cambiar de tema tan rápido…

—Solo tengo hambre es simple…

—Ustedes siempre dicen cosas raras y sin sentido…

—Deberíamos matarla y quitarnos de problemas

—Les recuerdo que sigo aquí…dejen de hablar de querer matarme—Hanabi soltó un gran suspiro con el peculiar comportamiento del grupo de chicos, aunque no negaría que a veces eso le parecía divertido pero sin llegar a comprender muchas cosas de ellos.

—Sigo teniendo hambre…

— ¿Quieren ir a comer a un bufet? Por eso he venido, abrieron un nuevo restaurant y como promoción por apertura podrás comer todo lo que puedas por una módica cantidad de dinero.

—Todo lo que quiera—Naruto entrecerró sus ojos sujetando de los hombros a Hanabi que sospechaba serian muchos problemas con él.

—Si solo será el día de hoy, le diría a mis hermanos pero ninguno come tanto como ustedes; así que creo ustedes aprovecharían muy bien la promoción.

— ¿Es comida gratis?—Miro a Gaara que meditaba dicha información, Hanabi se rasco la cabeza al ver lo serio que se tomaban la comida bufet.

—Tomando en cuenta lo dicho por Hanabi y las reglas de este mundo…el comer lo que podamos estaría dentro de las normas establecidas y no tendríamos problemas con ninguna autoridad—Cerro su diccionario de golpe esperando a la reacción de sus compañeros que le escuchaban con mucha atención.

— ¡Sí!—el grito de todos incluyendo de Sasuke quien no había podido contener la euforia lleno la casa de sus gritos, Naruto cargo con Hanabi saliendo a toda prisa seguido del resto y de un Sasuke que recobraba la compostura caminando lento y de manera fría detrás de ellos.

—Solo es por no ir contra las reglas de este sitio jump—

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los demonios un ser golpeaba con fuerza las gruesas paredes, sus puños rasgados con sangre dejaban enormes grietas en donde fueran lanzados.

—Me disculpo por los errores que hemos tenido…no contemplamos que el hijo de Minato estuviera de parte de los humanos…esta vez tenemos un plan con el cual estoy seguro no habrá error alguno.

—El tiempo se nos acaba, no quiero más errores…tenemos que encargarnos de ellos, pero aun no sabemos que hará Minato si el interviene tendremos serios problemas sin el poder de Madara.

—Tengo un plan que sin duda no llamara su atención como el anterior…en este caso nos enfocaremos en la gula

— ¿Gula? Los humanos tienen ese insignificante y denigrante gusto…espero que funcione tu plan esta vez.

—Sin duda tendremos resultados…incluso el hijo de Minato es famoso por su apetito, por ello lo implemente ya que ni él podrá resistir a tal tentación.

—Dejo todo en tus manos.

Este solo hizo una reverencia mostrando una seria expresión desde las sombras, sabía que su bienestar dependía por completo de este último plan.

"**Restaurant Akatsuki"**

**Coma todo lo que pueda hasta reventar solo el día de hoy**

Los ojos de Naruto y Kiba parecían sacar brillos de todos lados, estaban más que contentos con la información correcta de Hanabi; el restaurant era bastante amplio y había mucha gente formada atraída por la promoción que tenían.

Sin dudarlo más Naruto corrió hacia dentro del sitio pero fue sacado muy pronto por sus compañeros.

—Para entrar hay que formarse como el resto

Naruto inflo sus mejillas muy molesto, Sasuke lo jalo hasta el final de la fila y aunque este tampoco quería formarse, por algún motivo sintió escalofríos de las chicas que lo observaban desde el inicio de fila; tal vez alguna mala experiencia que se negaba a compartir con alguien.

—Sasuke parece muy obediente últimamente

—Cállate cara de perro…el que sea más listo que tú es algo que ni tú comprenderías ni con palitos

—Que has dicho chupa sangre

—Tengo hambre…si soy un príncipe ¿Por qué debo esperar?

—Sigue las reglas así de simple

—Grrrr

—jump

—Porque no solo se comportan chicos monstruos—Hanabi se recargo contra la pared mirándolos, ellos parecían sorprendidos por lo que había dicho creían que habían sido descubiertos aunque no habían comprendido la forma literal en que ella se los había dicho.

—Lo dicho debemos matarla

— ¡Dejen de decir esas cosas!—Les grito avergonzada, aquel día no paraban de repetirle aquello

Pasar desapercibidos no era nada fácil para el grupo, el resto de personas los observaban pelear todo el tiempo hasta que su turno llego; pero lo que ni habían notado era que la gente formada seguía entrando pero nadie salía al final.

Cuando por fin entraron el lugar estaba en su totalidad vacio, Naruto y Kiba corrieron hacia la mesa más cercana gritando a todo pulmón.

— ¡Comida! ¡Comida!

—Gaara…en serio, creo que debemos hacer como que el príncipe sufrió un terrible accidente

—Se darían cuenta muy rápido, tendrás que resignarte

Sasuke suspiro tomando asiento, el olor era muy agradable y su estomago comenzó a rugir pero fingió que no era el suyo; los gritos de Kiba y Naruto mantenían entretenidos a Gaara y Hanabi quienes se habían sentado en sentido opuesto a él.

—Bienvenidos sean…todos—Dos meseros dijeron al unisonó, el parecido era tal que todos no ocultaron su asombro; altos de un peculiar porte; con cabellos verdes y dientes al más estilo tiburón, uno vistiendo traje negro y el otro completamente blanco.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, no sabía si su vista le engañaba o era producto del hambre; tomo un tenedor y comenzó a picarlos para cerciorarse de que no se había quedado dormido.

—Zetsu blanco…me está picando

—Eso veo Zetsu negro...

—Naruto deja de hacer eso

—Pero…pero…el…digo…ellos

—Son gemelos—Hanabi le quito el tenedor de golpe, aunque era la primera vez que veía unos tan peculiares.

—Que comerán—

—Sí que comerán, hoy está la oferta del día

— ¡Todo lo que tengan!—Kiba y Naruto gritaron más fuerte, los dos Zetsus se miraron y sonrieron; hicieron una reverencia regresando a la cocina.

La mesa pronto se convirtió en una batalla campal, Naruto ahora discutía abiertamente contra Sasuke que no parecía estar de muy buen humor; el rubio brinco a la mesa y nuevamente movía un tenedor tratando de picar al pelinegro que comenzaba a poner ojos rojos de enojo.

—Aquí esta su comida—se escucho de pronto ambas voces de los Zetsus que traían dos carritos llenos de platillos, el aroma inundo el lugar haciendo que muy pronto comenzaran a babear por el hambre.

— ¿Toda esta comida es gratis?—Hanabi miro asombrada todo tipo de platillos, sintió que algo no estaba bien aun si era una oferta era demasiada para creerlo.

—Así es—Dijo sonriendo el Zetsu blanco

—Pueden comer todo lo que deseen—le siguió el Zetsu negro

Naruto tomo de inmediato un enorme plato sirviéndose todo lo que podía, Kiba no se quedo atrás y busco la mayor parte de carne que pudo tomar, Gaara, Sasuke y Hanabi pronto los imitaron sirviéndose antes de que aquellos dos les dejaran sin nada de comer.

Hanabi no resistió y tomo un pastel que siempre deseo probar, sabía que aquel postre era muy caro y aun le parecía increíble que no les cobrarían nada por aquel majestuoso banquete.

Los Zetsus les miraron con una enorme sonrisa, aquel grupo eran los últimos de la lista y con ello terminarían su misión; la comida se acababa muy pronto así que rápidamente fueron por mas a la cocina, así regresaron con otros dos carritos repletos de muchos platillos.

Sonrieron entre sí al ver que no paraban de comer, la energía que salía de ellos estaba siendo drenada poco a poco sin que se dieran cuenta; a ese paso muy pronto reventarían.

—La gula es un pecado muy interesante…sin control y devastadora a su paso

—Pronto tendremos lo suficiente

— ¡Mas!—Naruto grito

Los Zetsus le miraron con una gotita en la cabeza, su pensamiento era que el tenia bastante energía y mucho mas apetito del normal.

De pronto un grito se escucho en el gran salón del restaurant, una figura se tambaleaba de un lado a otro haciendo que todos los presentes dejaran de comer para prestarle mayor atención.

— ¿Había otra persona?—Zetsu blanco miro a su compañero que miraba hacia el frente también muy desconcertado

— ¿Creí que eran los últimos?—Este último dijo encogiendo los hombros.

— ¡ARDE! ¡LA JUVENTUD ARDE! ¡LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE!—un chico muy conocido por todos los presentes se movía torpemente, intentaba sostenerse de las mesas pero resbalaba muy pronto tumbándolas para volver a levantarse.

— ¿Eres un cliente?—Zetsu negro se acerco hacia el chico desconocido para el

—Creo que tendrá que irse—El otro Zetsu le señalo la salida, sin darse cuenta de que el grupo de monstruos se había levantado silenciosamente, y a hurtadillas se dirigían hacia la salida que señalaba el Zetsu blanco.

—Es Lee…—Naruto se arrastro por el suelo cargando con dificulta la enorme barriga que se le había formado

— ¿Nos habrá seguido?—Kiba mas bien rodaba más preocupado por salir

—Esta borracho…mejor irnos—Gaara en mejores condiciones que los demás les empujaba lentamente a la salida.

—Más pastel…quiero más pastel— Hanabi se había perdido por completo desde la tercer rebanada de postre.

Una mesa se partió a la mitad, un aura se formaba alrededor del peculiar chico de cabellos oscuros y gracioso corte de cabello; seguía tambaleándose de manera cómica y los dos Zetsus supieron que tendrían problemas con el chico.

—Creo que debemos "ocuparnos de él"

—Muy de acuerdo creo que lo mejor…—una fuerte patada le dio de completo al rostro, salió disparado hacia el lado opuesto del restaurant.

—Hic…hic…no me caes bien…hic… ¿dónde estoy?—Alzando una botella con la mano derecha y la izquierda con puño cerrado—creo…hic…creo que me equivoque de mano…hic.

Rápidamente comenzó a dar extraños giros lanzando un sinfín de patadas, el Zetsu blanco comenzó a correr muy rápido hacia Lee, comenzó a lanzar varios golpes pero el chico los esquivaba con mucha facilidad; frunció el ceño y entonces su forma cambio como si fuera de goma intentando atraparlo.

Dio un gran salto golpeando el techo y este se resquebrajara

—Hic…hic…no me gusta bailar contigo…hic...

—Creo que debemos…—de los escombros salió muy lastimado uno de los Zetsus

—Unirnos…—termino la frase el otro quien daba un salto hacia atrás donde él se encontraba, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando todo el lugar cayo por los golpes recibidos.

El sitio solo quedo reducido a escombros y la policía pronto apareció, comenzó el rescate de las personas que habían entrado en el.

Lee se tambaleaba hasta caer dormido al frio piso, a su lado un chico sonreía algo molesto rascando su cabeza.

—Creo que esto no fue muy bueno, no calcule bien los daños que haría Lee emborrachado—Shikamaru considero que ese plan suyo había sido demasiado problemático para él. —No sé si el rey Minato estará feliz por esto.

Dentro de todo aquel gran caos desapareció junto con Lee, nadie se dio cuenta de su desaparición ni tampoco nadie supo del pequeño grupo de monstruos que tampoco estaban en la escena del desastre.

Mientras tanto en el reino de los demonios alguien sonreía complaciente, los dos Zetsus encogían los hombros no comprendiendo muy bien pero habían cumplido parte de su misión; habían logrado obtener algo de energía con el llamado pecado gula.

Habían perdido algo después de la intromisión de Rock Lee, pero habían obtenido bastante de él.

—No comprendo…

—Ni yo tampoco…

El hombre encapuchado les daba la espalda pero sin duda estaba muy complacido, la energía obtenida comenzaba a fluir por el cristal que envolvía a su rey.

—La gula no solo es comida…abarca otros aspectos, como ha sido la bebida…ese chico que apareció borracho estaba en exceso y por ello hemos obtenido una importante cantidad esta vez, así que muy pronto nuestro gran señor podrá regresar de su largo sueño.

Los dos Zetsus de nuevo se encogieron de hombros mirándose entre sí, la risa desenfrenada que tenía su líder era algo que tampoco comprendían.

En el mundo de los humanos uno en especial tenía un ataque de tic en su ojo derecho, no comprendía como de nuevo tenia al peculiar grupo de desadaptados sociales tirados en su sala; lo as irónico es que su pequeña hermana Hanabi también reposaba al lado de ellos sujetando muy fuerte su estomago.

— ¡¿La llevaron a beber?!

—Tranquilo Nii-San…solo están…inflados—Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

— ¡¿Inflados?! Mi pequeña hermana esta quejándose del estomago y… y—Neji Hyuga se sujeto su cabeza dando vueltas en círculos.

Tenía a todos quejándose del estomago, y por lo abultados que lo tenían sabía que no había sido cualquier cosa; pero lo que más le tenía molesto era que Hanabi estaba dentro de sus fechorías.

Hinata solo sonreía, la verdad le parecía hasta cierto adorable verlos en ese estado; su instinto le decía que no debía preocuparse de ellos en gran medida; y después de todo ya sabía lo que debía hacer aunque para ellos no sería muy agradable.

Naruto estaba aferrado a su regazo pidiendo clemencia, le parecía un chiquillo después de haber comido pastel a reventar; quizás eso había pasado y solo pensó.

"Es agradable que vengan a pedir mi ayuda"

Quizás había algo de mala dentro de ella, ya que no podía negar que estaba disfrutando un poco de ese peculiar sufrimiento que tenían; quizás y solo quizás había algo más.

Pero por ahora tenía que atenderlos de su malestar estomacal.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Perdón por el gran retraso que tuve con esta historia, ya saben falta de tiempo y de ideas que las tengo pero por alguna razón no se logran plasmar a la PC al momento de escribir.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, dudas, comentarios, quejas y demandas las escucho siempre con gusto; agradezco.**

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me siguen, me agregan a favoritos tanto como autor o historia; me alienta a continuar escribiendo y tratar de ir mejorando.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Omake Pecado Capital Gula**


End file.
